gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
67M
|country = |issued = |manufacturer = Medicor}}The Hungarian 67M (also known as 65M) is a Civil Defense gas mask issued to the Polgári védelem (Civil Defence) and to civilians during the Cold War. Overview The facepiece is made of rubber coated green canvas and seals on the face via goat leather verge. The valve housing is the same as on the 60M with a 40mm GOST thread (There are masks with different eye lenses. Those have the same as the 76M has. It is glued and squeezed to the canvas with a metal ring which is covered with grey tape. The eyepieces are crimped on metalic copper colored steel alloy assemblies, the same as on the 34M, the only great difference is that antifog insert fixing ring was used rather than the previous c springs to allow the use of the Soviet 56mm antifog inserts. The head harness is also the same as on the 33M and 34M, 5 pointed 3 part adjustable and elasticated with 3 spring in every strap. The straps are connected on the back to a metal piece which is bolted to a leather square. A third additional strap is goes around the neck to provide airtight seal and there is a carrying strap on the back bottom as well. Filter Main article: 60M filter, 70M filter It was issued with a hose and a big flat box filter (the same as on the 60M) and also with a lightweight filter which is similar to the filter issued with the Soviet PMG series (70M filter). Kit and bag Originally it was issued with a hose and the 60M filter with the 51M bag (the bag of the 51M mask). This set was used by the registered and non-registered members of the Civil Defence. The 57M bag is made of canvas. Inside there are 3 sections and 1 little pocket. The two same-sized parts are for the filter and the mask. There are 2 strips on the inner side of the filter part to fix the hose during use. The little pocket is for the antifog inserts. The big flat part is for the hose. For carrying it has an adjustable shoulder srtap and an also adjustable waist strap connecting with a carabiner to a D-ring. Later when the 70M filter was released the mask was issued with the 70M filter and PV-75M bag (or just called 75M, the same as on the 75M) to the civilians. Simple canvas bag with 2 smaller parts in the lower section. The smaller is for the spare filter. The bag has 3 straps: one on the shoulder and two for fixing around the waist. It was made in several colours but the difference is minor. The kit contained: * 67M facepiece * 60M filter with a 55mm hose or 70M filter with hydrophobic socket * 51M (or 60M), later PV-75M bag * 59mm anti-fog inserts (x6) (or sometimes anti-fog soap) Service Civil defence It was used with 67M and 75M Összfegyvernemi védőkészlet (joint service general purpose personal protective equipment) and with Védőmunkaruha (protective work suit made of thick canvas, it gave minor protection against toxic agents during clean up). Important factories stored these masks alongside with other equipment (like ERBVCS) and certain workers were trained what to do in case of a war (non-registered members of the Civil Defence). Army The mask was issued to the MN (Magyar Néphadsereg - Hungarian People's Army) too but it was more like storing, those were never used by the army because the MN always had enough 60M and 70M masks. External information History The design dates back to the 28M. In the 1960s a new cheaper mask was necessary for the Civil Defence than the 34M. To reduce costs a lot of parts from the 34M were reused but those were made of a cheaper steel alloy and not of copper as on the post war 34M masks, including the eyepieces with a little update (mentioned in the overview - to allow the use of the 56mm Soviet antifog inserts) and the buckles. The only great change was the use of the 60M valve house. It was already in production and made faster and easier the issuing and technical service of the new mask. Confusion The masks is often confused with the later 75M because of the many similarities. Modern modifications On Gasmasklexikon http://www.gasmasklexikon.com/Page/Start01.htm and LMàG http://www.nofuture.com/gasmasks.net/ the 67M masks are seems to be private modifications because of the ShM-41mu styled valve housings, 76M styled eyepiece assemblies and harness. Images IMG_9121.JPG|PV-75M bag IMG_9119.JPG|Inside IMG_9630.JPG|Big 11 is the serial number, 1972 4 10 manufacturing date, MEO 472 (Minőség Ellenőrzési Osztály - Quality Control Category) and round acceptance stamps. 73524.jpg|Civil Defence NBC training (1977) Keretméret.JPG|Sizing 67m_76m.jpg|The dimensions of the string. IMG_9512.JPG|67M with Védőmunkaruha ZI-Activ..jpg|Dubious 67M References *Módszertani segédlet a rendszeresített egyéni vegyvédelmi eszközök használatára (book-1973) *Légoltalmi ismeretek a lakóházi (önvédelmi) szervek részére II. kiadás (book-1952) *http://dia.osaarchivum.org/public/index.php?fs=1879&thumbnail=1 Category:Hungary Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks Category:Civilian Gas Masks